


Reue und vergebene Chancen

by swiswaiso



Series: Wie Tony das auch erleben könnte [3]
Category: NCIS, The Border (TV) nach dem Ende
Genre: AU nach S9/13 (ein verzweifelter Mann), M/M, Tony verlässt NCIS
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 11:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7975387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swiswaiso/pseuds/swiswaiso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CIA-Ray killt die Ehefrau eines Metro. Dekt.  - Nick Burnes, und hinterläßt einen verzweifelten Ehemann. Die vielen Parallelen zu sich und seinem eigenen Leben erkennend, stellt Tony einige seiner Grundsätze in Frage. Trifft neue Entscheidungen, neue Leute, und ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reue und vergebene Chancen

**Author's Note:**

> Nichts gehört mir und alles ist frei erfunden.

Der trostlose, verlorene Gesichtsausdruck von Metro Dekt Nick Burnes geht ihm nicht aus dem Kopf, seit Wochen nicht. Die Verzweiflung über den Tod seiner geliebten Frau, die Leere, der dumpfe Schmerz in seinen dunklen Augen. Die Kälte, die er ausstrahlte eine physische nicht psychische Kälte, die ihn umgab. Und CIA-Ray hat sie erschossen, im eigenen Land, damit seine Machenschaften nicht auffliegen würden. Der verletzte Stolz und die Wut, die Ziva darüber empfand. Und dem gegenüber die tiefe Trostlosigkeit von Nick Burnes. Tony konnte sich aus der Erinnerung an diese Augen nicht freischütteln. Wie musste es sein, einen Menschen so sehr zu lieben, dass sein Tod einem die ganze Lebensgrundlage entzog. Wie bei Gibbs, der sich bis heute nicht wirklich erholt hatte. 

Als er jünger war, viel jünger, hat er gedacht, dass er irgendeinmal in ferner Zukunft (aber vor 30) Frau und Kinder haben würde. Dann hat ihn Wendy von dem Weg abgedrängt und Jeanne hat ihn als einzige wieder daran denken lassen, obwohl da war ihm klar wie illusorisch das war.

Das eine war mit dem Schmerz beim Verlust nicht zurechtzukommen, aber wenn man die gute Zeit nie erlebt hat? Wie kam man mit dieser Leere aus, die einen das ganze Leben begleitet. Die in Tonys Fall nicht einmal von seiner Mutter richtig ausgefüllt wurde. War ihm bestimmt eine Leben ohne Liebe zu führen? Lange hat er diese Leere mit väterlichen Freunden oder kollegialen Freunden ausfüllen wollen und fast genauso lange war im klar wie müßig das war. Er hat über die ‚Wir sind eine Familie‘- Strömung im MCRT innerlich oft geschmunzelt – wie unmöglich das war. Familie setzt eine Verbindung, ein Band voraus, das gewachsen ist in gemeinsamer Zeit, im Zusammenleben. Und entsteht nicht, weil es bestimmt oder angekündigt wird. Er schüttelt den Kopf. Wie naiv Abby mit ihren 38 Jahren sein konnte.

Eine einzige Liebesbeziehung in seinem Leben hat er wirklich bereut- nicht die Beziehung, nein, dass er sie beendet hat bevor sie richtig begonnen hatte. Erst war es nur eine Freitag-Nacht-Eroberung gewesen – gutes Gespräch an der Bar – guter Sex. Zwei Wochen später haben sie sich zufällig in einer andern Bar getroffen. Wieder gutes Gespräch – guter Sex. Diese Nacht ist er eingeschlafen und erst am Morgen erwacht, zu seinem Entsetzen, aber der Morgen, das Frühstück war nicht hölzern oder peinlich. Nein, sie haben sich wie zwei WG-Mitglieder verhalten. Und sich zum Basketball verabredet. Das war ein Spaß. Danach haben sie sich noch in unregelmäßigen Abstanden getroffen – manchmal mit einem Monat dazwischen. Er hat gemerkt, dass er Martin mochte, dass er sich in seiner Gegenwart wohl und sicher fühlte, sich öffnete, all seine Seiten ‚zum Spielen‘ raus ließ.

Und dann kam die Pest und seitdem ging es Schlag auf Schlag – jedes Jahr 5-6 schwere Fälle/Krisen/Verletzungen - sieben Jahre lang, erst die letzten Monate waren etwas ruhiger – in gewisser Weise. Während das Ari-Debakels hat er einige Verabredungen absagen müssen und sich dann einfach nicht mehr gemeldet, Martin auch nicht. Was wohl aus ihm geworden ist? Dass er sich damals nicht mehr gemeldet hat, das hat er wirklich bereut, diese Beziehung hätte eine richtige Beziehung werden können. Leider – Schnee von gestern. Er war sich auch nicht sicher, ab er den Mut damals gehabt hätte sich zu outen – sexuell zu outen. Er wusste ja nicht einmal, ob er den Mut jetzt hatte … hätte.

[Sara Bareilles - Goodbye Yellow Brick Road (Live from Atlanta) ](https://youtu.be/Ozd2ja7mAgM) 

Vielleicht war es das: Ihm fehlte der Mut für eine eigene Entscheidung, er lässt sich immer treiben, ging mit dem Flow, reagierte, seit Jahren reagierte er nur auf das unmittelbare Chaos vor ihm, ohne nachzudenken, ohne zu überlegen was _er_ wollte. Er war in so vielen Bereichen nicht out, Musik, akademisch, sexuell. Worauf wartete er? Wieder tauchten die leeren Augen von Nick Burnes vor ihm auf. Nick hatte seine Frau – seine große Liebe und mit ihr lebte er seine Träume, ohne sie war er antriebslos, unentschieden, hatte nur seinen Beruf.

Er schaute in den Spiegel, er wollte wissen wie seine Augen aussahen. Nachdem er seine üblichen Grimmassen und Clownesken abzog, wurde er ernst. Und wie befürchtet waren seine Augen ähnlich leer, nicht ganz so trostlos wie die von Nick. Aber es gab so viele Parallelen, bis zur Einstellung zur Arbeit, das erschütterte Tony wirklich. Sie hatten dieselbe Passion für die Aufklärung und Unterstützung der Hinterbliebenen. Ein bisschen Sport, Laufen und wenig bis keine Freunde, die nicht ihm Beruf waren. Natürlich lenkte er mit seinen Späßen und Scherzen davon ab, meist auch sich selber. Aber wen wollte er wirklich täuschen? Sein Spiegelbild schaute ihm unnachgiebig an. Wen? Nein, keine Scherze, Anthony! Wen? ‚Ja, ich weiß!‘

Er brauchte ein Leben außerhalb des NCIS, so wichtig seine Arbeit war, aber sie war nicht alles. Er musste jetzt aktiv etwas dagegen, gegen den Sog der Arbeit tun, sonst landete er in der Verzweiflung, Burnout oder ihn einer Flasche – Leichenschauhaus war auch immer eine Option. Etwas, dass er auch weiterbetreiben konnte, wenn er für den Außendienst nicht mehr tauglich war. Wo er ganz ehrlich er selber war, lernte ganz er selber zu sein. Das vielleicht auch die vielen einsamen Abende füllte. Wo er neue Menschen kennenlernen könnte, eventuell könnte er sich auch mit seinen Songs outen, auf jeden Fall mit Klavierspielen.

In Wirklichkeit war es so unerheblich, was andere sich über einen dachten und er hat soviel versteckt um eine bestimmtes Image von sich aufrechtzuerhalten – wen wollte er überzeugen, die anderen dachten was sie sich denken wollten ganz unabhängig davon, ob ihm das passte oder nicht. Plötzlich fühlte er eine Last, die sich hob und eine friedliche Freude, die aufblinkte und er lächelte sein Spiegelbild an, ja das war gut, diese Augen zeigten, dass sie viel gesehen hatten aber Lust auf mehr hatten. Vorfreude, Neugier und Zuneigung. Gut, Wirklich gut, Anthony.

Die nächsten Tage vergingen schnell und langsam. Im NCIS alles wie gehabt, das war Gibbs Show und Tony wollte es auch so. Er zog sich ein bisschen aus dem Geschehen zurück, machte keine Anspielungen, weniger Flirtereien, weniger Späße, sagte seine Meinung und Sichtwiese ernsthafter und direkter. Es wurde akzeptiert, kommentarlos. Gleichzeitig bestand er etwas mehr auf seiner Position, mehr innerlich als mit Worten und selbst Gibbs nahm das kommentarlos zur Kenntnis.

Er brachte auch ihr Dienstrad zur Sprache, dass sie seiner Meinung viel zu oft zu Fällen eingeteilt wurden. Da warf Gibbs ihm zwar einen prüfenden Blick zu, sagte aber auch nichts – Gibbs war wirklich sanfter geworden. Zwei Tage später teilte er dem MCRT mit, dass er das mit der Diensteinteilung geklärt hätte. Es gäbe einen 4-Wochen-Rhythmus. Das bedeutet max. alle 2 Wochen Einsatz und zwei Wochenenden waren 100% frei. „Passt das für Dich, Tony?“ Er lächelte ihn an. „Ja, sehr, danke für die Info, Gibbs!“ Er nickte und lächelte wieder. McGee und Ziva waren auf sehr erfreut über diese Änderung und bedankten sich bei Tony für die Initiative!!!!

Am Freitag klapperte er einige Karaokebars ab, entschied aber schnell, dass das nicht seine Welt war. Aber junge gute Künstler mit Auftrittsmöglichkeit zu unterstützen, das war eher sein Geschmack, eventuell auch mit Ausstellungen – eine Kunstbar mit kleinen aber exquisiten Snacks, qualitativ guten Weinen und Cocktails – nicht zu trendig, eher das Beste oder Bessere vs. das Neuere. Aber alleine würde er das nicht schaffen, lieber mit einem Compagnon. Er ließ sich überraschen, was das ‚Leben‘ ihm zeigte.

Er beschloss noch eine Open-Piano-Bar zu besuchen. Nun das war eher nach seinem Geschmack. Das entsprach mehr seiner Idee. Er trug sich auch ein für einen Song mit eigener Begleitung [Darren Criss - Human Lyrics](https://youtu.be/qLEmTUmlFEs) und als Zugabe ob des starken Applaus gab er [Sara Bareilles - Goodbye Yellow Brick Road](https://youtu.be/Ozd2ja7mAgM)

Das Publikum war wirklich begeistert und der Barkeeper starte eine Tab für die vielen spendierten Getränke und Tony testet die Gewässer mit dem etwas schrägeren Song [You Oughta Know – Alanis](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SsmRMUgOEyM&feature=player_detailpage) um es mit [Dean Martin - Memories are made of this](https://youtu.be/mv9PSkNkUfs) wieder auszugleichen. Das Publikum war stark angestiegen und hingerissen. Und es war ein bisschen ein Show-off seines Repertoires. Auf jeden Fall konnte er 2 Monate jeden Freitag kommen, nur um seine Tab abzutrinken. Der Bartender lachte als er sich auf den letzten freien Stuhl setzte und fragte „Where have you been all my live?[1]“ Tony lachte. „On My Way[2]!“

[1] [Gene Vincent - Where Have You Been All My Life ](https://youtu.be/6NoEgKggpbo) [2] [Frank Sinatra, My Way, With Lyrics](https://youtu.be/6E2hYDIFDIU)

“Hi, ich bin Darren, schön Dich kennenzulernen!” „Tony, die Freude ist ganz meinerseits!“ „Du hast ja eine unglaubliche Bandbreite, und spielst wahrscheinlich seit Deiner frühen Kindheit Klavier. oder?“ Tony nickte. „Ja ich wurde damals als Wunderkind gehandelt!“ lachte er, „aber dann war ich zu wenig ehrgeizig,… aber es rechnet sich wirklich so früh zu beginnen.“ „Spielst Du noch andere Instrumente?“ Wieder nickte Tony „Gitarre. Früher habe ich ein bisschen gesaxt, aber dazu fehlt mir jetzt die Puste!“ grinste. „Ich hoffe, wir sehen und hören Dich hier öfter, das war echt gut, wirklich!“ „Danke, spielst oder singst Du auch?“ „Ein bisschen, aber mehr weil es mir Freude macht, weniger weil gut bin.“ lachte er verelgen. „Der allerbeste Grund, wirklich!“

„Was singst Du am liebsten?“ Tony dachte nach „Das ist nie gleich. Ich mag Dean Martin und das Ratpack, Maroon5, Tyron Wills, aber auch Gene Vincent und Pink.“ lachte er „Ich kann mich nie entscheiden, wirklich! Und ich mag auch Pianobarmusik und Beethoven, Bach, Mozart.“

Eine Stimme neben ihm meinte. „Wieso hast Du nicht eine professionelle Karriere eingeschlagen?“ Tony musterte seinen Nachbarn. Mitte 40, alpha-gutaussehend mit humorvollen, freundlichen und blitzblauen Augen, kurzer Haarschnitt, Ex-Militär od. Polizei, schwarzer Rollkragenpulli und dunkle Jean. Wirkte durchtrainiert und fit. „Ich hatte die Musik überhaupt nie als berufliche Option betrachtet.“ sagte in sich hineinhorchend. „Nein, nie!“ „Das heißt Du warst in anderen Bereichen auch sehr begabt, dass Du diese nicht so wichtig nahmst?“ Tony grinste und nickte wieder „Ich wollte Profibasketballer oder –footballer werden, aber eine Verletzung…“ „Und Du,..?“ „Ich bin Mike, ich wollte immer Flieger werden, und wurde es auch, Verletzung, Grenzschutz, Verletzung, Berater.“ „Ah, Mike ich liebe die sprachlichen Färbung unserer nördlichen Nachbarn.“ Mike lachte und fragte. „Was ist daran nicht liebenswert?“

Sie unterhielten sich stundenlang über geschichtliche, gesellschaftliche Themen, über Sport, Kunst und Pasta. Als Mike von einem längeren Toilettebesuch zurückkam, fragte Tony. „Darf ich fragen, welch Art Verletzung Du erlitten hast, Du musst natürlich nichts sagen, aber an Deinen Bewegungen kann ich nichts erkennen, was Dich dienstuntauglich machen könnte.“ Mike nickte kurz, schluckte, überlegte lange und sagte dann. „Ich bin mit meinem Team und einer Gruppe von Zivilisten in einen Hinterhalt gelockt worden, Funk- und Telefonverbindungen waren unterbunden und uns wurde das Haus über dem Kopf angezunden und waren außen von einer Armee von Dealern umgeben – verbrennen oder erschossen werden waren unsere Optionen. Unsere Munition war bald verbraucht. Ich war angeschossen und habe die Zivilistinnen – Opfer von Gewaltverbrechen – in den Keller gescheucht und gestopft. Er hatte einen Luftzugang über die Kanalisation. Als ich wieder zurück gehen wollte, ist die glosende Decke auf mich gestürzt. Ich war eingeklemmt. Das war meine „Rettung“, weil alle dachten, ich wäre tot. Von meinem Team hat nur eine überlebt, sie ist im Rollstuhl. Meine … die Haut an meinem Rücken ist ziemlich verbrannt, das schränkt meine Bewegungsfreiheit ein … und … ich habe PTSD .. Flashbacks hauptsächlich, und dann bin ich handlungsunfähig.“ Er lächelte ein kleines, trauriges Lächeln. „Aber die Traumatherapie hilft unglaublich dabei. Ich hatte das letzte Flashback vor 4 Monaten und wir arbeiten hart an den Triggern.“ Tony drückte vorsichtig seinen Handrücken. Sie saßen lange schweigend nebeneinander.

„Ich war Cop und bin jetzt beim NCIS, heutzutage bin ich dankbar, wenn ich nur zweimal pro Woche einen Albtraum habe aus dem ich nicht aufwachen kann, oder vier Monate im Stück nicht lebensgefährlich verletzt werde. Vor sieben Jahren habe ich die Pest aus einem Biowaffenangriff überlebt und seither bin aus dem wortwörtlichen „Hoffentlich überlebe ich diese Woche“- Stress nicht herauskommen. Vor zwei Monaten habe ich die Entscheidung getroffen kürzer zu treten, mir außer der Arbeit auch noch ein anderes Leben aufzubauen, nur 9 to 5 Verbrechern, Verdächtigen, Bomben, Terroristen, Verrätern hinterherzujagen. Und ich habe beschlossen mich zu outen: akademisch – dass ich viel klüger und gebildeter bin als man es einem Cop oder Agent zutraut, künstlerisch – heute hier, und das sexuelle ist noch offen. Hast Du Lust mich dabei zu begleiten?“

Mike lachte ihn überrascht an. „Wie?“ „Mit einem Kuss, fürs Erste?“ „Okay, aber ich habe noch nie ..“ Der Rest wurde verschluckt von Tonys sanften, weichen und festen Lippen auf seinem Mund. Eine Hand schob sich vorsichtig in seinen Nacken und bewegte seinen Kopf. Mike stöhnte leise auf und seufzte als Tony sich wieder löste. „Whoah? Heiss!“ und zog Tony zurück an seine Lippen. Der zweite Kuss begann ähnlich sanft und zärtlich bis Tonys Lippenspitze über den Saum seiner leicht geöffneten Lippen fuhr. Das war wie ein Blitz durch Mikes Körper, auch Tony hatte eine ähnliche Reaktion und ihr Kuss wurde intensiver. Nach einer Weile lösten sie sich etwas voneinander, aber sahen sich in die Augen, prüfend,forschend, fragend.

„Ich habe entweder einen größeren ‚Sexmangel‘ als mir bewusst ist, oder…“ „..oder?“ hakte Tony nach. „Oder ich habe eine Seite von mir überhaupt noch nicht entdeckt, erlebt.“ Tony schmunzelte „Noch nie, keine Phantasien, verbotene Blicke, heimliche Crush auf Schauspieler, Sportler?“ Mike schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht das es mir bewusst ist. Ich liebe Schönheit, Frauen wie Männer und auch schöne Körper, ich bin Null homophob, auch nie gewesen, das ganze Thema war eigentlich nie ein „Thema“. Wobei ich finde die Flamboyants eher belustigend, sie kommen mir übertrieben und unzeitgemäß vor – wie ein Überbleibsel aus den 1920ern, aber wenn es für sie passt..“

Er zuckte nur die Schultern. „Aber der Kuss jetzt war echt scharf, ich bin … ich bin anders erregt als mit Frauen, ich brauche mehr Forschungsmaterial.“ lachte er und zog Tony wieder in einen Kuss. Sie saßen nebeneinander auf einer 2erCouch im hinteren Bereich der Bar und Tony legte frech eine Hand auf Mikes Schenkel und streichelte sanft in Richtung Hüfte. Er stöhnt laut in den Kuss. „Verdammt!“ Er löste sich abrupt aus dem Kuss und versuchte seine Beherrschung wiederzuerlangen. „Verdammt!“ „Was ist, Mike? Zuviel?“ Er schüttelte nur den Kopf. “Ich reagiere nur so anders als ich es bisher gewohnt war. Ich bin ein leidenschaftlicher Verfechter von Vorspiel und brauche normalerweise auch die Zeit um … richtig in Stimmung zu kommen, aber jetzt … eine kleine Bewegung in Richtung … und ich …“ er kicherte leicht hilflos und lachte dann. „Gott, ich bin 46 und fühle mich wie ein Teenager bei seinem ersten Date!“ Tony lachte „Das ist die verjüngende Wirkung von male Sex!“ und nickte ernsthaft. Sie brüllten beide los.

Sie verabredeten sich für nächsten Tag zu einem Frühstück bei Fredericco und gingen getrennt nach Hause. Darren wollte noch unbedingt Tonys Visitenkarte, damit er ihn anrufen konnte, sollten sie eine Künstler brauchen. Tony stimmte erst zögernd dann doch gerne zu.

Das Fredericco war eines von Tonys Lieblingslokalen. Ursprünglich eine Osteria – mehr sozialer Treffpunkt als Restaurant, meistens gab es nur ein Gericht zur „Auswahl“ – wurde vom Sohn des Besitzers und Gründers das Fredericco zu einer Trattoria mit wenigen aber authentischen italienischen Gerichten ausgebaut, mit großer Terrasse zum Anacostia und einer Art Brunch Colpranzione (Colazione – Pranzo), den Tony und Mike jetzt in der sonnigen Veranda genossen.

Nach einem sanften Begrüßungskuss, setzten sie sich einander gegenüber in die bequemen Sessel. „Was machst Du eigentlich jetzt hier in D.C.?“ Mike schaute streng „Offiziell bin ich ein halbziviler, halbmilitärischer Berater der Kanadischen Botschaft, inoffiziell bin ich eine Liaison zwischen CSIS und dem amerikanischen Grenzschutz. Inoffiziell deswegen, weil mich der derzeitige Leiter des CSiS - Agent Mannering hasst wie die… Hölle. Er würde alles aus Prinzip rückgängig machen oder quertreiben.“ „Und ich dachte immer, Kanadier sind viel friedlicher als Amerikaner!“ spöttelte Tony. „Sind sie auch, Mannering wurde in den USA geboren und aufgezogen!“ konterte Mike. „Und als ich in Europa ein Massaker nicht vertuschen wollte, habe ich mir ihn zum Todfeind gemacht. Er würde lachend zusehen wie ich verrecke.“ Mike schüttelte die Erinnerungen ab. „Da ich nicht mehr im aktiven Dienst sein kann, wollten sie mein KnowHow nicht ganz verlieren und haben mir den Job angeboten. Mannering wird Ende des Jahres in Pension geschickt und ich soll die rechte Hand der neuen Leiterin werden, die ich kenne, aber ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass ich es nicht machen will.“ Tony nickte. „Entweder ganz oder gar nicht!“ „Ganz genau!“

Sie schwiegen eine Weile. „Was würdest Du tun, wenn Du Deinen Job nicht mehr aktiv ausüben könntest?“ Tony schnitt eine Grimasse. „Das frage ich mich seit einiger Zeit selber. Ich denke, ich würde erst eine lange Reise machen, vielleicht sogar eine Weltreise. Oder ich würde vielleicht auf jedem Kontinent zwei drei Monate leben – nicht als Tourist. Oder ich würde als Barpianist die Weltstädte bereisen und danach würde ich in Frisko oder San Diego eine Kunstbar eröffnen, Gute Musik, Malerei und Skulpturen von Nachwuchskünstlern, gute alte Weine, kleine tradionelle Snacks. Sollte mir das zu langweilig werden, könnte ich an einer der Polizeiakademien unterrichten. Oder als Fallcoach und Profiler arbeiten.“ Er lächelte etwas verloren. „Und ich frage mich jetzt ernsthaft, warum ich mit diesen Wünschen warten sollte, bis ich als Agent nicht mehr arbeiten _kann,_ ob ich es nicht jetzt angehen sollte, weil ich es will. Oder auch endlich meinen PhD fertig machen, und an einer Uni unterrichten.“ Mike lachte über Tonys dramatische Verzweiflung.

„Und Du?“ „Ich habe keine Ahnung, ich habe keine besonderen Begabungen, keinerlei Interessen außerhalb meiner beruflichen, mein „Hobby“ war meine Tochter, aber seit sie erwachsen ist, verweigert sie das drastisch, verständlicherweise.“ Tony zeigte seine Überraschung und Mike ergänzte. „Ich bin seit neun, nein elf Jahren geschieden, meine Ex-Frau und ich haben jetzt ein freundliches Verhältnis, meine Tochter studiert in Toronto, Sozialwissenschaften und ist eine leidenschaftliche Anti-Kriegs-„ _Kämpferin_ “ und _militante_ Verfechterin der freien Einwanderung.“ grinste er. Tony lachte schadenfroh „Und Daddy ist Leiter des ICS und Ex-Militär[1]?“ Mike grinst jetzt auch humorvoll. „Mhm, aber ich denke nicht, dass sie ihren Protest ausweiten würde, würde ich auf Lehrer oder Barbesitzer umsatteln.“

„Zurückkommende auf den Antwort ‚Keine Ahnung‘ denke ich , dass in Dir mehr unentdeckte Bereich verborgen sind.“ meint er anzüglich. „Wer weiß, was da noch alles hochkommt.“ Und auf Mike sich vergrößernde Pupillen reagierend. „Und ich bin ein exzellenter Ermittler, mir bleibt nichts verborgen und erst Undercover! Ich bin berüchtigt dafür und dabei!“ Mike senkte den Blick und Tony lachte erregt. Das war für ihn auch eine neue Situation. Mit Frauen war er der dominantere Partner mit Männern eher weniger. Aber mit Mike, der so Alpha-Male wirkte, fast wie Gibbs – auf den zweiten Blick aber viel offener, kommunikativer, teamorientierter ist– auf Tony so eindeutig sexuell reagierte und dann scheu und unsicher wurde. Und sehr verletzlich wirkte. Das war ein Mega-Turn-on für Tony. Er konnte gar nicht ruhig sitzen.

„Kannst Du segeln?“ Die Frage erntete einen empörten Blick. „Ich wollte nicht die Nationalehre kränken, einfach nur eine Information bekommen. Hast Du Lust mit mir segeln zu gehen? Ich habe eine einfache „Jolle“ und will sie dieses Wochenende aus dem Winterschlaf holen. Wenn Du Zeit hast würde ich mich über Gesellschaft und Hilfe freuen.“ Mike senkt den Blick. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das schaffe. Ich reagiere nicht gut auf wackelnden Untergrund – das könnte ein Flashback auslösen.“ Tony nickt leicht. „Was hilft Dir bei einer Panikattacke oder einem Flashback?“ Mike schaut ihn fragend an „Was meinst Du genau?“ „Soviel ich weiß, reagiert jeder Mensch anders in der Situation und braucht auch andere … Interventionen, um wieder heraus zu kommen. Unser ME hat mir das einmal erzählt. Gerade bei Flashbacks kann die falsche Reaktion – z.B. eine Berührung an einem bestimmten Punkt - Kopf, Oberarm, Hand - das ganz noch verstärken.“

Mike schüttelte den Kopf. „Das hat mich noch nie jemand gefragt. Ich habe keine Ahnung!“

„Ducky, unser ME meinte, dass es wichtig ist, das Flashback so schnell wie möglich zu unterbrechen, weil es sonst das Trauma verstärken könnte.“ Mike nickte „Richtig!“ Tony fuhr fort. „Die beste Methode um Flashbacks „abzustellen“ ist, in Bewegung zu kommen: aufstehen, herumgehen, den Raum wechseln, sich selbst mit klaren, festen Berührungen angreifen, kneifen – vor allem auch – sich zu verdeutlichen, dass es nur eine Erinnerung ist, dass die Gefahr vorbei ist, man sich hier und jetzt an einem sicheren Ort befindet![2]“ Mike nickte wieder bestätigend. „Ducky meinte noch, dass Flashbacks deswegen so unentrinnbar erscheinen, weil sie soviele Sinne aktivieren. Man hört …, man sieht…, etc. Und einer der Sinne ist auch der Ausgang, ein Schneller Ausgang aus der Erinnerung. Indem man sich bewegt (Spüren), den Raum verläßt (andere Bilder, Geräusche,…) werden so viele Sinne wie möglich angesprochen, aber einer ist stärker, den müsste man finden….“

Mike überlegt „Das klingt einleuchtend, aber ich habe keine Ahnung. In den Erinnerungen sind meist das Knistern des Feuers, die Schreie und die Schussgeräusche am vordergründigsten, und dass ich mich nicht bewegen kann. Das sind auch oft Auslöser aber nicht immer. Wackeliger Untergrund ist auch ein Auslöser – manchmal.“

„Also wenn Du Zeit und Lust hast komm mit. Du kannst ja auch nur am Steg sitzen bleiben, ich vertäue das Boot ganz fest, dann wackelt es weniger, du bekommst eine Sicherheitsweste, und wir machen einen Schritt nach dem anderen, wie es für Dich passt. Ich freue mich auch „nur“ über Deine Gesellschaft.“ Mike überlegte ernsthaft, das war ein Wagnis, aber .. „Okay, wenn es für Dich nicht..“ Tony schüttelte vehement den Kopf „Sicher nicht!“

Sie fuhren mit zwei Autos zur Marina. Tony begrüßte den Eigner Bert und seinen Sohn Mario, der Tony manchmal half. „Ich habe sie Dir schon auf Deinen Platz gestellt, Tony!“ „Ah sehr gut danke Euch.“ Sie gingen zum letzten der 8 Stege. „Jolle?“ meinte Mike nur fragend. Tony zuckt die Achseln. „Meine Lady Morgaine ist schon ein älteres Modell. Ich hab sie vor fünf Jahren gebraucht gekauft, aber sie ist verlässlich und flott. Ich bin äußerst zufrieden mit unserer Beziehung.“ Er gibt alle Fender zwischen Boot und Seitensteg und zieht die Leinen ganz fest an. Dann holt er aus der Kabine eine Sicherheitsweste und legt sie neben Mike auf die Bank. „Ich bin mit ihr schon auf die Bahamas, auf die Jungferninseln und rauf bis Grönland gesegelt.“

Er plaudert einfach dahin, in einem ruhigen Tonfall, mit natürlichen Pausen, während er alles genau kontrolliert, Mast, Spieren stehendes und laufendes Gut: auf Festigkeit, Beweglichkeit, Dehnbarkeit und Zugkraft. Als er den Mast fürs Großsegel einsetzt, hilft ihm Mike, das ist zweihändig wirklich nicht zu schaffen, Tony weiß das und Mike weiß es auch. Nichts passiert, außer dass Tony Mike mit seinem 1000 Watt-Lächeln anstrahlt. Und dann als Dankeschön küssen muss. Auch das Einrichten geht problemlos, bootstechnisch und psychologisch.

Langsam fühlt sich Mike wieder sicher auf einem Boot auf Tonys Boot. Sie arbeiten und putzen bis in den Nachmittag. „Ich möchte noch eine kurze Runde machen, die neuen Segel testen. Der Wind nimmt uns leicht flussaufwärts mit und zurück lassen wir uns von der Strömung treiben, den Rest mache ich mit dem Motor.“ Wieder überlegt Mike. „Okay..“ Auch dieser knapp 45 Minuten dauernde Ausflug geht gut. Mike entspannt sich sichtbar. Tony lächelt ihm stolz zu. Das ist auch etwas, das Mike nicht gewohnt ist. Jemand, der sich mit ihm freut über die kleinen Erfolge nach scheinbar kleinen und für ihn riesigen Schritten. Nachdem er elegant und sicher vom Boot auf den Steg gesprungen ist und die Leinen vertäut hat, wartet er auf Tony, der noch die Kabine anschließt. Die Segel sind bereits bei der Rückfahrt gerefft und verstaut worden. Als Tony zu ihm tritt, umarmt ihn Mike und küsst ihn direkt und fest auf den Mund, hält seinen Nacken fest. Als er sich endlich löst, beide sehen sich mit sehr aufgeblähten Pupillen in die Augen. „Ich danke Dir Tony, das war wirklich gut heute, Danke!“ Tony schüttelt nur leicht den Kopf „Danke Dir für Dein Vertrauen, Mike!“

Danach trafen sie sich fast regelmäßig bis zu dem Tag an dem Jason King wieder in seine Leben trat und Feuer, viel Feuer[3]. Erst wollte er Mike nichts erzählen, aber der merkte natürlich seine Betroffenheit, also erzählte er die Geschichte von Jason und seiner kleinen Schwester Amber King, die er nicht retten konnte aus dem Feuer und dafür vom geretteten Bruder gehasst wurde. Und wie sehr ihn diese Nacht in seinen Träumen verfolgt. Mike hielt ihn einfach streichelte ihn und tröstete ihn, Tony erlaubte sich das erste Mal seit sehr langer Zeit auch getröstet zu werden, seinen Schmerz offen zu zeigen. Seine Zweifel und Fragen, seine Selbstvorwürfe. Mike hörte nur zu und verstand, er verstand ihn. Ruhig und akzeptierend.

Sie hatten gerade eine Film-Date in Tonys Wohnung, als er wieder in den NCIS gerufen wurde. „Ich muss los, aber bleib da wenn Du willst. Ich geb Dir einen Schlüssel, dann kannst Du zusperren. Ich komme sicher nicht vor morgen Abend nach Hause.

Es wurden drei Tage draus mit einem Abstecher nach Neapel und sie hatten einen neuen Staatsfeind Nr. 1 Harper Dearing. Gibbs hatte eine Nicht-Freundin - die durchgeknallte Doc. Ryan, die Gibbs verrückt machte und das Team in der Folge auch. Dann noch Jimmys Hochzeitsvorbereitungen und dann die Bombe am Yard.

Mike war gerade in seinem Büro in der kanadischen Botschaft, hörte selber die Explosion, bekam den Ort natürlich über die Medien mit und fuhr sofort zum 10 Minuten entfernten Yard. Er versuchte Tony am Handy zu erreichen, aber das System war überlastet und sein Akku fast leer. Er saß gegenüber vom Eingang des Gebäudes in einem Park und hörte nichts, sah nichts und wartete stundenlang. Endlich kam Tony unverletzt aus dem Gebäude und gleich darauf läutete Mikes Handy. „Ja?“ „Hi, Mike, ich wollte mich melden, sagen, dass ich unverletzt bin. Ich bin zwar stundenlang im Aufzug festgesteckt, aber Gott sei Dank ganz unverletzt.“ Mike grinste erleichtert „Ja, das seh ich! Gut, ich habe mir wirklich Sorgen um Dich gemacht. Das ist gut!“ Er merkte, dass er zu zittern begann, die typischen Geräusche am Anfang eines Flashbacks waren in seinem Inneren zu hören. „Ah, jetzt sehe ich Dich auch. Ich komme zu Dir hinüber!“ Tony merkte sofort an seiner Körperhaltung, dass er am Anfang stand. „Ich hoffe es stört Dich nicht zu sehr, dass ich stinke wie ein Ziegenbock. Es war schwül und mit unserer heißen Ziva steigt das Raumklima auch gleich um 2°. Und dann brachten sie endlich die Tür auf und Abby musste uns mit einer Geschichte in Empfang nehmen. Aber jetzt bin ich meinen kleinen Vampiren entkommen.“

Da war er bei Mike angelangt. „Schau mich an, Mike, ich bin ganz okay, nur verschwitzt und stinkig.“ Mikes Blick wurde schnell klar, klarer und dann küsste er Tony. Am helllichten Tag, gegenüber vom Yard. Und Tony umarmte ihn, küsste ihn zurück: zärtlich, versichernd, antwortend.

Sie lösten sich voneinander, blieben aber Stirn an Stirn stehen. „Ich wüsste nicht, was ich ohne Dich machen sollte, Tony, Du hast Dich in den 3, 4 Monaten so tief in mein Herz geschlichen, ich habe es erst heute bemerkt, wirklich bemerkt wie nah Du mir bist.“

„Ich gehe nirgendwo hin, Mike, komm fahre mich zu mir nach Hause. Ich dusche, ziehe mich um und in 3 Stunden können wir in unsere Büros und aufräumen.“ Mike nickte und führte Tony zu seinem Auto. Die Fahrt verlief schweigend.

„Komm mit mir in die Dusche!“ Als er Mikes zögernden Blick merkte. „Mir sind Deine Narben wirklich egal, ich hab selbst genug. Wir können vergleichen wie in Leathal Weapon 3 Mel Gibson und Rene Russo in einer meiner Lieblingsszenen, wo sie sich ausziehen während sie ihre Schussverletzungen vergleichen.“ Mike lachte, den Film kannte er auch und konnte sich sogar an die Szene erinnern.

Was soll‘s, irgendeinmal musste Tony seine Narben sehen. Er zog sich aus und stieg in den warmen Regen von Tonys großräumiger Dusche. Tony nahm Duschgel und trug es auf seiner Brust auf. Und ein kurzer Blick über Tonys Körper bestätigte seine Aussagen, er konnte die Narben von Schussverletzungen, Stichverletzungen, Operationsnarben erkennen. Sogar Brandverletzungen hatte er. Er nahm auch Gel und begann Tony einzuschäumen. Er liebte Tonys Körper unter seinen Händen zu spüren, das feste Gewebe, und jetzt die samtige Haut. Seit er Tony kannte, legte er selber viel mehr Wert auf die Pflege seiner Haut und Optik. Tonys Hedonismus war ansteckend.

Und beide genossen jetzt die Hände des anderen am eigenen Körper. „Tun Deine Narben am Rücken weh?“ „Manchmal aber nicht heute.“ „Pflegst Du sie in einer spezifischen Weise?“ Mike schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, es gibt zwar narbenreduzierende Salben, aber die meisten stinken und ich habe auch niemanden, der sie auftragen wollte.“ Tony lächelte ihn sanft an „Jetzt schon. Ich habe mir von Ducky einen Tiegel voll geruchsloser Salbe mischen lassen. Sie dient hauptsächlich dazu die Geschmeidigkeit und Dehnbarkeit wieder herzustellen, damit Du keine Schmerzen und Einschränkungen in Deiner Beweglichkeit hast. Und sie glättet die Haut damit auch ein bisschen.“ Nachdem Tony auch Mikes Rücken gewaschen hatte, kniete er sich hin und schäumte Mikes Beine ein. Vorne und hinten. Dann richtete er sich auf. „Dreh Dich um, ich wasch Dir jetzt den Rücken!“ Als Mike fertig war, waren beide hart. Tony stöhnte leise, dreht sich um und küsste Mike leidenschaftlich, während ein Hand ihre beiden Schwänze umfasst und langsam zu schieben und massieren begann. „Oh, God,“ stöhnte Mike in den Kuss. Die über Monate aufgestaute sexuelle Spannung entlud sich schnell und heiß. Tony lachte auf, als er wieder Luft bekam. „An unserer Ausdauer könnten wir etwas arbeiten.“ Mike lachte hilflos auf. ‚Wieso ist mit Tony vieles einfach leicht?‘

Tony zog sich danach eher leger an. Jean und Poloshirt und Mike, der gleich groß und ähnlich gebaut ist borgt sich nur ein T-Shirt. Komm leg Dich hierher, ich massiere Dir eine Lage von Duckys Salbe ein. Die Narben auf Mike’s Rücken sahen schmerzhaft aus. „Ich bin ganz sanft, wenn etwas unangenehm ist bitte sofort melden, Mike.“ „Okay, mir tut aber wirklich nichts weh, mir sind auch Hemden oder Shirts nicht unangenehm. Nur harte oder ziehende Dinge wie Schultergürtel oder bei einem Rucksack brauch ich eine weiche, flache Unterlage.“ Tony arbeitete die Salbe großzügig ein, Mikes Haut saugte sie auf wie ein Schwamm. Er stöhnte leicht auf. „Halt nichts zurück, ich brauch das für mein Ego als Masseur, Mike!“ Er musste wieder lachen. Und hielt nichts mehr zurück. Am Ende war er wieder hart. Tony bezog auch den Hintern mit ein, obwohl die Narben hier hauptsächlich als dunkle Hautstellen zu sehen sind, aber nicht so erhaben und verschmolzen wie am Rücken. Mike ist noch nie am Hintern massiert worden. Tony packte fest zu und löste einige Knoten, auch an den Oberschenkeln. Mike stöhnte laut auf – jetzt vor Schmerz als Tony sich in seine Verspannungen stemmte. „Mann, wann warst Du das letzte Mal in einem Hamam oder heißen Bad. Deine Oberschenkel spüren sich an als ob sie 20 Jahre Belastung und Spannung gespeichert hätten.“ „Noch nie!“ „Mann, was versagt ihr Männer im Norden Euch noch?“ „Willst Du mir weismachen, dass ihr Männer unter unserem Norden alle massieren, in einen Hamam und zur Pediküre geht?“ „Nein, alle nicht, aber viele im Militär und Polizeibereich schon.“ „Wirklich?“ „Mhm, ich treffe mich mit einigen regelmäßig zu Hamam, indischer Folter-Massage und Pediküre. Ich hab im College damit begonnen. Ich war in der Basketball und Football Kampfmannschaft. Wir sind regelmäßig massiert und gedampfbadet worden. Und die Fußarbeit, die viele Cops und Feds leisten. Fußmassagen, Reflexzonenmassagen sind überlebenswichtig sonst bist Du nach 10 Jahren erledigt. Viele Cops kaufen sich selber wirklich gute, stützende Schuhe und lassen sich regelmäßig massieren. Zumindest auf den Revieren auf denen ich gearbeitet habe.“

Er beugt sich über Mikes Rücken und knabbert an seinem Hals. „Du bist nicht weniger badass-Soldat oder –Agent, nur weil Du auf die Gesundheit und Gliedmaßen achtest.“ „Ja, das sehe ich an Dir jeden Tag!“ Tony lacht „Gute Antwort!“ und beißt ihn in den Hintern „Fertig, Major!“

„Danke, mein Rücken fühlt sich wirklich gut an, wirklich gut, Danke, Tony!“

„Mein nächstes freies Wochenende fahren wir in ein WellnessSpa und lassen uns stundenlang verwöhnen. Du wirst Dich wie neugeboren fühlen. Einverstanden?“ Mike nickte und verstand auch den zweiten Teil der Frage.

Tony saß ihm HQ an seinem verstaubten Schreibtisch und versuchte Ordnung zu schaffen. Die größten Trümmer waren von Feuerwehr und einem Trupp Marines entfernt worden. McGee war auch vom Krankenhaus, dass seine Stichverletzung von dem Glassplitter genäht hatte zurück. Tony beobachtete Gibbs aus den Augenwinkeln, er war ganz fürsorglich mit Tim und Abby umgegangen. Auch Ziva hat er kurz umarmt. Nur ihn selbst hat er nicht gefragt oder weiter beachtet. Auf seine sanften Fragen gab er nur einsilbige Antworten. Nicht wirklich schroff aber abweisend. Nun wenn sie diese Katastrophe nicht wieder ein bisschen näher brachte. Er vermutete und befürchtete, dass Gibbs wieder in seinen Capt. Ahab-Mode umsteigen würde. Und er wusste und befürchtete, dass er selber diesmal nicht mehr mitspielen würde.

Nichts wurde damit gewonnen, wenn sie sich selber in den Boden arbeiteten, besser mehr Leute, gute Leute dazuholen. Aber das war die entgegengesetzte Richtung zu Gibbs, der erledigte im Stress lieber alles alleine und lies seine Wut und seinen Frust an ihnen, hauptsächlich an Tony aus.

Tony war dazu nicht mehr bereit. Das Klima wurde aber nicht sofort schlecht. Dann der dämliche Teamtherapeut Miles Wolf, der sich gerne in der Bullpen wichtig machte und aus der Schule plauderte. Unprofessionell bis zum Schreien. Tony hoffte, endlich das grässliche Orange als Wandfarbe wegzuflirten, aber nein Vance wollte alles wie vorher. Und dann die wunderbare Situation als Wolfe es für _den_ richtigen Zeitpunkt hielt Dr. Cranston Stammesnamen für Tony vor allen inkl. Vance zu verlautbaren: „Virtuoser Dampfplauderer“, Natürlich rastete Vance aus. Kombiniert mit McGees zynischer Bemerkung: „Mitch wurde von allen gemocht und sie mochte alle außer Dich, Tony!“ Und als er sich beschwerte bekam er ein „Entschuldige, natürlich, wer sollte _Dich_ nicht mögen?“

Die ruhige Zeit war vorbei. Alle hackten wieder auf ihm herum, um ihren Frust abzuladen, und er hatte keine Lust mehr, einfach keine Lust. Gibbs killte den Staatsfeind Nr.1 – das ging gegen alle Cop-Instinkte von Tony. Cops killen nicht, für das gibt es die BlackOps oder SpecialOps, aber Gibbs hatte damit scheinbar keinerlei Probleme. Das wofür er als Cop stand, wurde beim NCIS oft mit den Füssen getreten vom Sec-Nav über Vance, Gibbs, David sowieso und auch McGee. Er fand, er hatte seinem Land genug gedient. Auch den Bürgern als Cop. Mit 38 Jahren stieg er nach 17 Jahren im Polizeibereich aus. Definitiv. Auch Duckys Herzinfakt beschäftigte ihn sehr, so schnell geht’s und dann erst Duckys Verzweiflung, weil er nicht mehr arbeiten konnte. Auch eine Zeichen!

Das Wochenende darauf fuhr er mit Mike in das Spa. Sie bezogen am Vormittag das gemeinsame Zimmer und gingen sofort zu ihrem Termin mit ihrer Betreuerin. Tony verpasste Mike das ganze Programm. Mike war erst vorsichtig und etwas misstrauisch, als aber niemand auf seine oder Tonys Narben reagierte, entspannte er sich zusehends.

Am Abend saßen sie nach einem 2-Stunden –Näpchen auf der kleinen Terrasse vor ihrer Suite und aßen genüsslich ayurvedisches Fingerfood. „Ich steige beim NCIS aus. Ich habe genug, es macht mir keine Freude mehr. Wir werden immer öfter als SecNavs BlackOp-Office benutzt, das geht gegen alles was ich geschworen habe zu schützen. Es ist jetzt ein guter Zeitpunkt. Keine großen, offenen Fälle.“ Mike war nicht überrascht, nicht wirklich. Tony hatte zuoft schweigend nach den Gesprächen über Mikes berufliche Möglichkeiten dagesessen, ihn seinen Gedanke so verloren, dass er gar nicht merkte wieviel Zeit verging.

„Jetzt sofort?“ „Ja ich werde am Montag kündigen. Ich denke oft in letzter Zeit darüber nach. Und nach dem Bombenangriff, der von den Todesfällen eher glimpflich ausfiel, wenn Vance in der Tiefgarage geparkt hätte wären wir alle tot, oder zumindest schwer verletzt. Ich hab den Biss nicht mehr wie früher. Ich habe keine Freude mehr daran 24 oder 36 Stunden im Stück an einem Fall zu arbeiten, der Pausen vertragen könnte. Wenn es um jede Sekunde oder Stunde geht, okay, aber da würden es mehr Leute auch besser erledigen. Aber dafür ist entweder kein Geld, oder kein Wille da. Ist okay, aber ohne mich.“ er lächelte fast traurig aber auch befreit.

„Und, weißt Du was Du machen willst?“ „Mhm, ich segle mit dem Boot via Panamakanal nach San Diego, das ist vom Klima für meine Lungen ideal. Dort baue ich eine Kunstbar auf und übernehme vielleicht einen Beraterjob als Profiler bei der Polizei, oder FBI. Und wenn ich meinen Freund, der ein wunderbar fabulierender Schreiber ist, dazu überreden kann, mitzukommen, dann würde ich gerne mit ihm gemeinsam Krimis oder Bargeschichten schreiben. Ich bringe die Fälle und Ideen und er bringt sie in eine literarisch spannende Form, baut seine Erfahrung mit ein,…“

Mike lachte auf. „Dein Freund wäre blöd und hätte die letzten Monate nichts gelernt, würde er dieses Angebot ablehnen!“ Tony grinste „Oh, er hat viel gelernt, aber noch nicht alles! Danke Mike, dass Du mitkommst ist mir wirklich basiswichtig!“ Sie gingen hinein. Tony lachte in sich hinein. Heute würde er Mikes Eroberung starten und ihm seinen ersten Prostataorgasmus erleben lassen. Kein Mann, dem das gefiel kam davon je wieder weg. Und er hatte ein schalldichtes Zimmer genommen, weil er wusste wie Mike darauf reagieren würde.

Und er sollte recht behalten!

Als er sich am nächsten Morgen im Spiegel eingehend betrachtete blickten ihm lustig blitzende, zufriedene und neugierige Augen entgegen in einem verschlafenen aber trotzdem frischen Gesicht. Er nahm sich fest vor Dekt. Nick Burnes zu besuchen bevor er nach San Diego aufbrach. Vielleicht wagt der auch einen Neubeginn - irgendwann, wenn er soweit ist.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

[1] The Border – Character Mike Kessler: former officer in Canada's elite JTF2 Commando unit, heads up Canada's Immigration Customs Security Service (ICS). Kessler's service maintains the territorial integrity of Canada to include: immigration, drug trafficking, human trafficking, and occasionally works with CSIS to combat terrorism.

[2] <http://www.taraweb.at/erste-hilfe-fuer-betroffene/hilfe-selbsthilfe-traumatherapie/> 1.9.16

[3] S9/E21 Aquamarin/Rekindled (1) 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
